Pickett's On Deck
by AusllyRossLynchR5
Summary: "I can't believe he's cheating on me. I mean are you 100% sure on this?" "I saw it with my own eyes Maya."/"You are still in love with Cody, Bailey." "I am not, you don't know anything." Bailey's family comes on board when her sister decides to get married on the ship. Meanwhile Maya is suspicious Zack's cheating on her. What's really going on? Full Summary inside R&R Brittney :)


Suite Life On Deck

Pickett's On Deck

Characters

Myranda Alexis Pickett (Randi) (10) – Bailey's Little Sister

**Brandi Erica, Hayden Rose & Adam Tristan Rodgers -Randi's Best Friends **

Rylynn Carly Pickett (Riley) (13) – Bailey's Little Sister

**Dylan Fletcher Jones – Riley's Boyfriend **

Aliyah Michelle Pickett (Leah) (15) – Bailey's Little Sister

**Austin Saul Rivers – Leah's Boyfriend **

Bailey Marie Pickett (18)

Jamie Nicole Pickett (21) – Bailey's Older Sister

**Keith Brandon Garretts – Jamie's Boyfriend **

Sarah Jasmine Pickett (24) – Bailey's Older Sister

**Sean Howard Williams – Sarah's Boyfriend **

Ellen Sydney & Hanna Carrie Pickett (Ellie) (27) – Bailey's Older Sisters

**Richard Fredrick Carson (Richie) – Ellie's Boyfriend**

**Jonathan Nicholas Rain (John) – Hanna's Fiance **

Meghan Rachel Connors – Pickett (Meg) (30) – Bailey's Older Sister

**Justin Parker Connors – Meghan's Husband (31)**

**Kimberly Olivia & Whitney Natalia Connors (Kimmie & Whit) (5)**

**Wyatt Christopher Connors (7) **

Abigail Genevieve Storm – Pickett (Abbie) (33) – Bailey's Older Sister

**Jackson Lucas Storm – Abbie's Husband **

**Dustin Issac Storm (6)**

**Kathryn Emily Storm (Kathy) (8)**

Gavin Henry Pickett (36) – Bailey's Older Brother

**Faith Alexandria Pickett – Thompson – His Wife (37)**

**Gabriela Danielle Pickett (Gabbie) (11) **

Grant Matthew Pickett (39) – Bailey's Older Brother

**Maybelle Kendra Pickett – Young (May) (38)**

**Taylor Phoebe, Tammie Natasha & Tori Rose Pickett (15)**

_**Tyler Seth, Eric Marshall, & Drew Rhodes – Taylor, Tammie, & Tori's Boyfriends (16)**_

**Members On Board **

**Cody Elliot Martin & Zachary Joseph Martin (19)**

**Woody Evan Fink (18)**

**Willa Natalie Fink (17)**

**London Leah Tipton (24)**

**Bailey Marie Pickett (18)**

**Maya Elizabeth Bennett (18)**

**Addison Laura Daniels (18)**

**Marcus David Little (19)**

**Josie Annabelle Morgan – Cody's secret admirer (18) **

**Site Summary: **

**"I can't believe he's cheating on me. I mean are you 100% sure on this?" "I saw it with my own eyes Maya."/"You are still in love with Cody, Bailey." "I am not, you don't know anything." Bailey's family comes on board when her sister decides to get married on the ship. Meanwhile Maya is suspicious Zack's cheating on her. What's really going on? Full Summary inside R&R ~Brittney**

**Full Summary:**

**Remember in the second episode when Bailey said she had six big sisters and three little ones? Well in this story Bailey's nine sisters Myranda, Riley, Leah, Jamie, Sarah, Ellie, Hanna, Meghan, and Abbie, her older brothers Gavin and Grant, her parents Eunice & Clyde, and all of her siblings friends and family come on board the SS Tipton for Hanna's wedding. When Riley & Leah notice the tension between Cody and Bailey they decide to get them back together. Will it work? Meanwhile it's close to Maya and Zack's 6 month anniversary and she couldn't be happier but notices that Zack has been acting strange. She starts to believe Zack is cheating on her. Is she right or is something else going on?**

Chapter 1: All On Bored!

"Alright Josie can I please be off for today? I'm gonna be late for work."

"Fine. Here is my math homework and Lord Of The Flies. You need to read the first two chapters and answer these questions."

"Okay, anything else?"

"No that's it for today."

Zack threw the work in him and Marcus's room before racing towards the Juice Bar. On his way to the sky deck he ran into his girlfriend Maya.

"Oh sorry Maya, I didn't see you there," Zack said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back up.

"It's okay. I was just about to look for you."

"Well I was just heading to work."

"Okay."

"But I'll come found you after my shifts over."

"Alright, I'll see you later than."

She kissed him on the cheek before heading to her and Addison's room. Once she got in there she got a text from Bailey saying to come to her and London's room.

"Hey Bailey," she said as her & Addison entered the room.

"Addison, Maya, London, I have the greatest news ever," she exclaimed.

"What is it Bailey?" Maya asked.

"Well remember when I said that my sister Hanna was going to get married?"

"Yeah," The three girl said.

"Well her and her fiance John are getting married on the ship in two weeks. You all get to meet the rest of my family and I get to see all my brothers and sisters again. There coming in two days."

"That's great Bailey," Addison and Maya said as London screamed and ran out of the room.

This is going to be the most crazy two weeks ever.

**There is chapter one. I know it's short but the future ones will be longer. If you have any ideas just send them in pm me or just leave them in the reviews. Speaking of reviews I'll give shout outs to in the end of every new chapter as well as a question which you answer in your reviews. Anyway check out my other suite life stories. I'll update soon. **

**QOTC: Besides Cody or Bailey who is your favorite character and why?**

**Mine would have to be London because I find her stupidity hilarious. **

**Brittney Out! :P 3 :) **


End file.
